


Half the fun

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romance, Soulmates, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Home is where the heart is after all Lucas knows that for a fact every time he looks at his wife





	Half the fun

**Author's Note:**

> Married vicley pregnant vic playful teasing and some spice

Lucas had to admit, he enjoyed coming home to his wife. He had one of the longest shifts he’s ever been on. Pretty scary calls involving life or death situations, he was personally thrilled to be coming back home.

“We missed you.” Vic tells him.

She gestures over at her stomach, her eyes slowly meeting his. 

“I missed both of you.” Lucas says to her in response. 

Lucas gazed down at her cute little bump peeking through her blue shirt. 

“Sully said if he sees you at 19 while you’re pregnant, he’s gonna kick my ass.” Lucas says to his wife.

Vic laughs heartily, “Sounds like something he’d say.”

“You miss work don’t you?” Lucas asks her. 

“I’ll admit, I do miss it. Fighting fires, saving lives, the rush that comes from being at an active scene, but I’m enjoying my time off.” Vic tells her husband.

“And you’re telling me you’ve been here all day?” Lucas raises a brow at her inquisitively.

“What, you think I’m gonna take my pregnant ass out to a fire scene and put our baby at risk? Hell to the no.” Vic scoffs incredulously, sarcasm dripping heavily in her voice. 

"Just making sure, Eggy.” Lucas tells her. 

“This is more about you being afraid of Sullivan beating your ass.” Vic teases him.

“Me? Afraid of Sully? Please.” Lucas rolls his eyes as he looks at his wife. 

“I’d probably pay big bucks just to see you square off against him.” Vic says to him.

“You are cruel.” Lucas jokes with her.

“Mmm, but you love when I’m mean.” She smirked up at him, her eyes slowly glazing over with lust as her tone was laced in suggestiveness. 

“So you can use and abuse me.” Lucas drawls off suggestively, teasing her, leaning in and kissing her on the lips.

“That’s only half the fun.” Vic mutters, smiling into the kiss.


End file.
